


They Are Not Worth You [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 59 the Feywild, F/M, Feelings Realization, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "They Are Not Worth You" by ladyofrosefire.I've had this rattling around in my head since Taliesin told everyone that Percy realized he was in love with Vex during their conversation in "The Feywild"





	They Are Not Worth You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofrosefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Are Not Worth You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113360) by [ladyofrosefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire). 

Length: 14:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/they%20are%20not%20worth%20you.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/they%20are%20not%20worth%20you%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated fill for the "canon" and "Feywild" prompts for Perc'ahlia Month! Thanks to ladyofrosefire for having blanket permission!


End file.
